How Xander Met Hylla
by Xander Jacobson Son of Athena
Summary: Xander Jacobson, Skyler Rocaine, and Will Solace embark on a quest to find the Hind. Meanwhile, a new power sends agents to stop them. Can the three friends over power them? Or will they fall to the new power? Rewritten because of the confusion of my OC's real name.


**Hey everyone, how you doing? Watch out, new author. First I would like to give a shout out to Skyler Rocaine for helping me out with a basic outline. Now without further stalling, here is the story.**

-Xander's POV-

I don't know why I listened to him. He told me it was an easy in and out job. I should've listened to my wise side, but if I did, my twin sister, Annabeth, would die. Now here I was, hogtied like a pig for the slaughter. Here is what happened.

-Two days earlier-

I had just woken up to my friends pounding on the door. I groaned, slipped out of bed, grabbed my plaid shirt and blue jeans out of my bag, slung it over my shoulder, and answered the door. At the door were Will Solace, Travis and Conner Stoll, and my basic sister, Skyler Rocaine.

Will was an Apollo camper with a straight, angular face that I learned was from looking down the shaft of the arrow. He had long blonde hair and a slight tan. He had an athletic build. The twins both had curly brown hair; they both were nearly the same height, but Travis won by a few inches. They both had upturned eyebrows, sarcastic smile and a gleam in their eyes. Sky, as I call her, is a daughter of Hermes. She has dirty blonde wavy hair, and blue eyes. She owns sarcasm and charges you to use it. I wouldn't piss her off or the infirmary will be your home for a week, at least. She feels no regret for causing pain unless it's me or Will on the receiving end. She can easily make friends, but is usually hanging with me, the guys, or Katie Gardner.

"Hey Xander," Sky said, fingers intertwined with Will's ", do you know what today is?" I pushed past my friends and looked around the camp that I was a part of for a few months. The dryads were racking leaves that had fallen from their respective trees. Some Hermes campers were rigging buckets of pumpkin guts to empty the contents on whoever opened the Demeter cabin.

'_Wait, pumpkin guts, leaves falling…'_ "It's your birthday, Sky!" She looked shocked as to how I remembered, but then her shock changed to joy. "You remembered." I chuckled ", How could I forget? You only talk about the beauty of how your birthday is every day." Will decided to jump in the talk at this point. "Hey, Xander, did you ask Lou Ellen to the CHB dance yet?" I snorted ", Yeah, Will I did. Then I apologized to Aphrodite cabin for lacing their blush with itching powder" The gang gawked at me except for Sky, who let go of Will's hand and doubled over laughing, holding her sides. "But in all seriousness, no, I didn't. I was trying to get this numbskull," I pointed to Conner, "to work up the courage to ask her." Said numbskull turned neon red.

Sky was trying to speak, but all that came out was strangled gasps. "Hey Sky, if you're done dying, we should head to the arena. Percy would kill us if we're late." She managed to end the laughing before Will had to cart her to the infirmary. "Xander, this is why I consider you the little brother I never had. But right now, Chiron wants to talk to you. Let's go.

-page, I breakth you-

When we got to the Big House, I didn't expect was Artemis and Apollo sitting in the study, playing pinochle with Chiron, Mr.D, and my foster dad. Artemis was the first to notice me, smiling widely. "Alex, you're here."  
She got up and wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug. See, the reason she likes me so much is the fact that I rescued some of her hunters from some pervs even before I knew I was a demigod. "Artie, can't breathe, oxygen needed to live." There wasn't a mirror, but I was sure my face was blue. By the way, don't call her Artie unless you're me or suicidal.  
The cobra grip on me was lessened. "Sorry, Xander," Artemis muttered ", I forget that you're fragile, considering how you are in a fight." Apollo got up and clapped my shoulder. "Nice to see you again, Xander. Will, my son, how are you?" I cleared my throat and questioned Chiron as to why I was here. "Yes, well, you see…" he trailed off.

Chiron had the face of a forty year old man, complete with a scruffy gray beard, slight wrinkles, and wise look in his eyes. He was wearing a frayed tweed jacket that smelled like coffee. The rest of him was a pure white stallion with a few flecks of dirt on his flank. Apollo picked up where he left off. "We need you and two others to go on a quest." Chiron winced at the bluntness of the sun god. "Sorry, Xander, I understand if…" He faltered when he saw my crazed grin. "Yes, I will go. Just let me find my fellow quest goers."

I turned around to look at my friends. The Stolls didn't look too happy with that. Conner snickered at the mere thought of a quest. "Sorry man, I would go," he wrapped his arms around Travis's head and gave him a noogie ", but I got to get this knucklehead to gain the courage to ask Katie out." I shrugged at this, not actually wanting them to go anyway. "Before you ask," Sky said ", I am going just because I haven't gone on a quest in a long time."

I was about to point out that she just came back two weeks ago from a quest. Then again, I came back form that same quest and I'm itching to leave too. I was about to leave to find another willing sword when Will grabbed my arm. "I'm not about to let my girlfriend go across the country." I could swear I heard her knuckles crack and she was probably thinking if Will still looked good with a black eye and broken nose. "Not without me, at least" She then brightened up on that note.

"Well then," Chiron said grimly ", you need to go to the West Coast and find a book on the Ceryneian Hind that the gods hid away."

"Wait, we have to find the Hind? Didn't Heracles find it before?" Artemis looked like she wanted to snipe some bitches now. "He freed the Hind to spite me for letting his mortal love joining the Hunters."

"Well that's a great idea. What's he gonna free next, Atlas? Chiron looked like he was gonna bust a hoof. "The gods will take care of him; you take care of the Hind. The last sighting was near LA. May the gods be with you." With that, we left to get ready.

**First story, so don't expect much. Till next time.**


End file.
